1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking appliance and a burner assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking appliances are appliances that heat food, using gas or electricity. In general, a plurality of burner units are provided at the upper portion of cooking appliances using gas and food is directly heated by heating a vessel filled with food by the flame generated in the process of gas combustion in the burner unit. The flame generated by the appliance is exposed to the outside.